the alidragon
by protector-ryuu-neko-raion-unit
Summary: there has always been 6 elements, but what if there were more? follow Emily as she defeats monsters and other things in equestria!
1. Chapter 1

the alidragon

prologue: character description.

Name: Emily.  
>Age: fourteen.<br>eye color: stormy blue.  
>Likes: animals,my little pony,reading.<br>Dislikes: bully's,school.  
>Appearance: shoulder length dark blonde hair, collar with a chain around neck, black and white shirt,<br>grey track pants with navy blue shorts,black,blue and white hoodie,  
>grey and purple sneakers, dark purple socks, galaxy-print backpack,<br>ali dragon form: yellow scaled underbelly, magenta back, spiky red mane with blue tips, really long tail with a yellow scaled undertail and dark magenta top, stormy blue eyes,  
>dragon wings and alicorn horn.(note,she only gets this form way into the story.)<p>

* * *

><p>(an:hi this is my first fan-fiction, i hope you like my story, flames will be used to roast smores!)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one: Fall To Adventure.**

**Emily's p.o.v **

**"school sucks , eh Emily"**

_**That's my friend, Mary, she's a bit ditsy and one of my only friends. **_**"your'e right Mary it is VERY boring, but it can't be helped" another thing is that Mary is the daughter of the school nurse jean, i spend alot of time there because people beat up everyone who mentions my little pony.*****riinnng!* "alright!, schools over!, hey Emily, wanna come over and watch cartoons?" **

**"no thanks, i gotta get home before my parents do, you know how they are" **

**"oohh, you better be quick, I don't want you coming to school beat up, don't we"**

**"yeah, bye Mary!"**

* * *

><p><strong>When I get home, dad has left a note saying that he and mom were going to be late home and to not watch any mlp while they are gone.<strong>

**I go into my room to check my backpack to see if they found it yet. they haven't luckily, what they haven't found is my stash of emergency supplies should they ever ****try to kick me out. it's got my special knife that my grandfather gave me before he went to the hospital four day's ago. he said that i would need it for something big soon. I put my backpack on** '_you never know, i might need it' _ **after i wash the knife off I notice some strange words inscribed on the hilt. '_what the hell does go to the world you belong and discover your destiny _ **_ mean anyway'_ **right after I thought that, I felt really sleepy for some reason. the last thing i saw before blacking out was a weird looking figure picking me up somehow, because I sure didn't see arms. I finally succumb to sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>"what is that poor creature twilight?" I hear voices surrounding me. "I don't know fluttershy, It isn't in any books in the library" those voices sound familiar,<strong>

**maybe someone turned the television on? I don't remember turning...it...on, OH CRAP! where am I!, i shoot up from wherever I am laying and come face to face with a pony. my eyes go wide as saucers. "where the hell am I" I say. "IT TALKS!" the two pony's shout while jumping back. I just sit there wondering how I got here. "are you okay little one?" asks fluttershy."I am not little, wait, am I?"I ask Fluttershy. ' um yes, yes you are miss..." asks twilight. "oh,well i'm really sorry for scaring you, but how did I get here?" I look around, it seems i'm in a guest bedroom, with a bookshelf and desk in the corner. "we found you just outside the Ever-free forest" " really-" " uh, Twilight, i um, gotta go home and tend to my animals,that is if you don't mind" "oh!, Fluttershy, that's okay, bye see you later!" " bye Twi, new creature".Fluttershy turns around and heads out the door, closing it behind her. I look back to twilight, who has adopted a excited look on her face. " miss Twilight, can I-" "OH MY GOSH!, you have to tell me where you where you come from, what you eat and and and_" Twilight keeps rambling on about how many questions she is going to ask me and how its going to be fun.I decide to try and get her to stop rambling."miss-" "and we have to get some different foods and-" "TWILIGHT!" Twilight instantly stops rambling and snaps her head towards me "oh! i'm so sorry for rambling on like that,its not everyday I find a new species of animal!, much less one that can talk!" " its okay, but how am I going to explain, uh, I come from a different dimension where you guys are are a little kids show!" I say quickly but understandably so she gets what I said. surprisingly, she takes it well. " really, that's so cool, do you think you can tell me about your dimension, and uh our show?" Twilight asks, excited. I think about it,** _'I should tell her, I gotta tell someone.'_

* * *

><p><strong>( an, I cant write long conversations very well so is it okay to time skip?) BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight wrote-down everything I said, for future reference. when I asked her where spike was, she said that he was getting more quills and ink, then she left to go make something to eat, I told her since everyponys <strong>**vegetarian, that I would go without meat now. currently I am reading a book on equestrian history apparently equestria has more history than I thought, so I am reading as many books on it while chewing a gem, while I was talking to Twilight, we found out that I can eat gems now, which I told Twilight that I couldn't do before, so she gave me some gems to snack on while we waited for spike to get back and the soup Twilight was making to finish.** **I was getting sleepy **_'I'm sorry_ _Mary, but I found a new place to be'_ **is what I think before sleep overtakes me.**

* * *

><p>(an thank you for reading my story, can anyone suggest ideas for it? also, updates wont happen very often because of school. thanks for reading, reviews are awsome, flame are not!)


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter** 3 : dream sequence and fire breath.

_(dream_ start)

_when I open my eyes, it feels as though someone is staring at me. I sit up, looking around. 'hello there, Emily.' I look to the side , and see a pony that looks as though they are a perfect combination of the sun and moon. 'who are you?' I ask. the pony looks at me with a sad stare as if they are regretting something 'I am solar-moon, creator of the equestrian universe, I will explain later, it is time for you to wake up' and just like that, I feel blackness taking my vision. (dream finish)_

* * *

><p><strong>*Emily's p.o.v*<strong>

**" Emily, wake up! are you okay?!" I sit up straight, scaring the heck out of Twilight. "yeah, I'm fine, what happened?" I look around, it seems as though I fell off the chair. "you were murmuring in your sleep" " oh, okay, is dinner ready?" I get off the bed, and walk over to the door. " yes, it is, spike is waiting for us downstairs." I nod, and we start walking downstairs. when we get there, I see spike with his back towards us, Twilight walks to him, tapping his shoulder with her hoof, and he turns around. " yeah, twi?" he sees me, and his eyes go wide. "WHOA!, twi, who is that?". I wave shyly, seeing as he looks more anime** **like now, meaning he looks cuter.** _'now that I think about it, everyone looks anime like' _ **" hi, my name is Emily, are you spike?" Twi said earlier that I have to play like I don't know anyone, so that they don't find that I'm from another dimension. " yes Emily, this is spike, now why don't we have dinner?" Twi asks. we both nod and make our way over to the table. ~time skip~ "so, you can eat gems to?" spike asks me. we were eating dinner, and now we finished dinner and we are asking each other questions. "yep!, I found that out today, as well as finding out that I'm smaller than I was." I say. spike looks at me with skeptical look, before he grins. "that is so cool Em!, maybe you can breath fire too!" spike looks excited, probably thinking awesome thoughts. " I'm pretty sure if I tried breathing fire I'd burn my mouth,spike." I say, thinking horrible thoughts of getting my mouth burned and not being able to speak. " damn, but wouldn't it be cool if you could?" I give him a blank look, that says 'hell no'. Twilight walks back in with a tray held up with her magic. " iv'e brought dessert for you guys, I'm going to go read upstairs." "yes twi" we both say. she goes upstairs, leaving us alone in the library. I look at spike, grinning. he looks back with a smirk. "JINX!, you owe me a gem, spike" I say, before he could. "damn, ill get you a gem later, Em." ** '_huh, didn't think i would ever get to talk with spike'_ ** I start getting a weird burning feeling in my chest, it starts to get too hot for me, and my face goes red. " hey are you okay?" spike asks. "no" I manage to squeak out, before breathing out a magnificent blue-green flame. I turn to spike who has a shocked look on his face. "... THAT WAS AWESOME Emily!, you said you couldn't breath fire but now you can! isn't that cool!" spike shouts." yeah, isn't this cool spike, now we can toast marshmallows whenever we want!" I exclaim. spike shouts a loud 'hooray!' and starts jumping up and down on the spot. "spike calm down, I think Twilight's asleep" we stay quiet for a minute, sure enough, we hear snoring coming from upstairs. " hey spike, do you have any comics?" I ask him. he nods and reaches over to the side table and grabs a stack of comics and hands me one. " thanks spike" I say. we read in silence for a while, the comic spike gave me was really good. " hey Emily?" spike asks. "yeah" I say back. " do you have any family?" he asks curiously. " yeah, I do, but their all on the other side of equestria." I say. "oh" he says. we go back to reading in silence, soon I can hear the snoring upstairs stop, and Twilight comes downstairs. " it's time for bed, guys" she says, and we put down our comics and go upstairs to the guest room. " guys, there's two beds in here" I say. Twilight looks at me over her shoulder and says "you and spike have to share this room for now, if you have any more nightmares, spike can wake you up". I nod and go over to the bed near the window, the other one being occupied by comic books a few scattered half-eaten gems. " goodnight Twilight, see you in the morning" Twilight nods, and turns off the light leaving us in darkness before closing the door softly. I look out the window, looking at the stars and constellations. I feel my eyes grow heavy, and I give in to slumber.**

* * *

><p><em>I open my eyes, and i am in the cream place again and the pony is standing there looking into the distance. 'hello' I say, and the pony turns around, and smiles softly at me. 'hello again,Emily' solar-moon says. 'do you know why i am here?' I ask. 'yes, you are here because the `villains` of this dimension are trying to break out of tartarus and<em> _under-tartarus' 'oh' I say, 'I also know that were destined to come back home, Emily' 'oh' I say. ' I knew your father, you know' they say. ' what do you mean,my father never went anywhere' I say ' I meant your real father, Emily' I look at them, shocked, I never knew that. ' what was my real father like?' solar-moon gets a reminiscent look on her face. 'he was a great pony, Emily' I look at them, shocked. ' my dad was a pony?'I say. 'yes, he was, he died protecting you and your dimension,he was a great alicorn' I do a double take, ' MY FATHER WAS An ALICORN!' I exclaim in shock. ' yes, and your mother is, was, a dragon person.' I nod, calming down after my outburst. 'wait what do you mean by `was a dragon person`' I say. ' your mother gave up being a dragon-person to bring you into the world, I am sorry for not telling you this before,Emily' solar-moon says reluctantly. 'okay, sorry for shouting at you solar-moon.' I say. 'its okay Emily, but it is time for you to wake up now, goodbye' is the last thing I hear before my eyes close._

* * *

><p><strong>when I wake up, the sun is shining through the window. I look to the side, and see spike sleeping.<strong> '_well,morning is here, may as well wake up spike'_ **I think to myself. I get up and off my bed and walk over to spike, and gently shake him. he wakes up, knocking me in the head, making me fall over in the process. "jeez Emily, I was having a great dream there" spike gives me a grouchy look, obviously still groggy. " sorry spike, I just had the weirdest dream, I was running through this weird field that had trees that looked like they were made of marshmallows" spike gives me a grin, " funny, I had a dream where the whole world was made of gems" he said. I nod, and I head towards the door to go downstairs. " spike, we should go downstairs and have breakfast" I say. he nods, and we head downstairs, to see Twilight cooking something on the** **stove. " what are you cooking, Twilight?" Twilight jumps, seemingly startled by my statement. " oh!, well I am making pancakes for breakfast with blueberry sauce" we both nod, and go and sit down at the table to wait for breakfast. ~time skip~ after breakfast, we decided to the town hall, where Twilight had the mayor issue a town meeting earlier, the meeting went... the ponies were curios to what I was, and after telling them, they seemed to get the gist of it, and we went to have a tour around town. first off, we went to Sugarcube corner, where I was promptly asked tons of questions by pinkie pie who, in the middle of asking, gasped and told us to come back later for a surprise. my face was a little green from being shaken by pinkie, so we decide to go to carousel boutique and ask rarity to make me some new clothes, so we went on our way to rarity's.**

* * *

><p>(an, I know having her father an alicorn and her mother a dragon- person is a bit cliche, but I am telling you, my oc is NOT a marysue. updates will be far apart because of school, so wait for the next chapter of the alidragon! flames will be used to toast toast!


End file.
